


Late

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Has a Crush, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, instead of sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with Malfoy in the bathroom doesn't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Harry had to hurry. He was going to be late to Charms for the third time this week, and Professor Flitwick was starting to look more and more annoyed when he slipped in the class during a lesson.  
Harry pushed open the door to the bathroom on the fourth floor, and was surprised to hear quiet sobs echoing through the room.  
He moved past the door and revealed who was crying inside.  
It was Draco Malfoy.

  
-

  
Earlier that year, Harry had begun to notice Draco in a way he hadn’t before.  
He had taken to being outside on the grounds at the same time the Slytherin quidditch team was finishing their practices, and he had taken to admiring Draco as he walked back from the pitch, flushed from the exercise.  
Harry was often flushed for a very different reason.  
Sometimes he caught himself staring at Draco during classes, and on one instance he had nearly cut off his fingers in Potions because the blond boy’s shirt had ridden up and exposed part of his lower back.  
This wasn’t the normal desire to keep one’s enemy in close sight, this was something else entirely.  
Harry was doomed.

  
-

  
Draco’s shoulders were shaking violently as Harry moved out of the doorway. Harry didn’t know what to do. Should he make himself known to Draco, or should he just slip in and out of the bathroom, pretending he hadn’t seen anything?  
Harry’s foot made the decision for him when he tripped over Draco’s bag, which had been flung carelessly onto the ground, and nearly smashed his skull on the floor.  
_Nice job,_ Harry thought, _Really, just great._  
He stood up and shoved Draco’s bag over to the wall, placing his own next to it with more care.  
Harry looked over at the boy clutching the sink, who was now staring up at Harry in the mirror.  
“Potter,” He said, his voice thick with tears. “Of course bloody _Potter_ is here.”  
Harry walked over to the sink next to Draco’s. “Um, I…” he started, looking at the other boy’s tearstained face and loose tie.  
“Are… Are you alright?”  
Draco let out a humorless laugh. “Oh yes, Potter, I’m just standing here, sobbing in the boys bathroom, because I’m alright. In fact, I’m bloody _spectacular_. What the hell do you think?”  
Harry looked down at the water pooled in the bottom of the sink, reflecting back his own face, which was now tinged pink.  
“I… I didn’t think much, actually.” He glanced back up at Draco, who was now drying his face and muttering to himself.  
“Of course it’s Potter,” he mumbled. “Out of all the boys in this bloody school, it’s the only one that I-” he stopped his sentence, realizing that Harry was still standing next to him.  
Interestingly enough, Draco’s pale face was starting to turn pink too.  
“That you…? What?” Harry asked quietly. Draco’s face was now bright red. He met Harry’s eyes and quickly looked back down. He shook his head, then jerked his face back up to the mirror.  
“You know what, Potter? I’ll tell you a secret.” His voice was louder now. “I’ll probably be dead in a few weeks time anyway, so screw it, I’ll tell you.” Draco turned sharply to face Harry, and Harry had the insane urge to reach up and kiss him.  
“Look, there’s something I have to do. Someone I have to… I think you know what I’m talking about. He’s going to kill me if I don’t, he’s going to kill my family, _I’m going to die, Potter,_ because I can’t do it.”  
Draco’s hands were shaking as he brought them up to cover his face.  
“Oh.”  
_Oh? Was that really all you could say?_  
“I… I’m… But you said… The only one that you…?” Harry continued, shaking a bit himself because this sounded awfully like what he thought it was.  
“God, _I fancy you,_ you idiot!” Draco was nearly shouting. “I’m _gay,_ and I like  _you._ Alright? The Death Eater fancies the Chosen One! It’s ridiculous! Go on and laugh, Potter, go ahead!”  
Harry didn’t laugh. Harry wasn’t sure he could breathe.  
What he was sure of was his hands reaching behind Draco’s neck.  
He was sure of two more strong hands gripping his waist and back.  
He was sure of the small noise of surprise the other boy made when Harry’s lips met his.  
He was sure of the fact that he had been wanting this for a long time, and so had Draco.  
And he was also sure that he was definitely going to miss Charms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
